Until The End
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Thrax's Parents decide to hire a maid to clean. But will Thrax fall in love with the new maid? Rated M for language, sex and punishments
1. Chapter 1

Thrax sat next to his step mother and father. They have decided to hire a maid to clean the house. Thrax looked at his half brother who was a pain in the ass. His father was the big shot in there new town called Render Town.

Martha was his step mother's name his father's name was Johnathan and his brother's name is Benjamin. He had many cousins, aunts, and uncles but none of them were in the town they took over.

" Tharx, I want you to call your cousin Irene and get her to decorate the maids room." Martha said looking at her step son with her yellow eyes and she moved her green hair to the side

" Yes mother." Thrax said trying not to sneer at her and he looked at his half brother with disgust

She loved messing up his name on purpose she knew it pissed him off. Thrax missed his mother, his real mother but she walked out when his father chose Martha. Thrax blamed Martha and his half brother everything. He was forced to call Martha his mother by hhis father or else he wouldn't be able to take over the family business.

Thrax went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He opened the phone book then called his cousin Irene. He knew his cousin would love this job cause his cousin loved money.

" Irene I need you to come over to the house. Mom's got a job for you." Thrax said in the phone and he waited for a response

" Ok Thrax. Tell her it will cost her. I don't work cheap and you know that." Irene said very annoyed and she sighed

Thrax sighed that's all his family wanted now in days. Money the thing that makes things happen. He looked into the living room his father had a pipe in his mouth smoking it. Nasty stuff, Thrax thought then he looked at his half brother. Benjamin was playing chess and his step mother was looking at the fire she stood there in her fancy clothes that his father bought.

" Ok Irene I'll tell her. Goodbye Cousin I love ...Hello? Great she hung up on me before I could tell her that I loved her." Thrax said then paused when he heard the line go off and he hung up the phone

His family didn't care much for love. He walked into the living room to his step mother and he looked at her. If he looked at her the wrong way his father would hit him and his pathetic half brother would get everything. Making the family business go into the ground.

" Well?" Martha said as she turned around her pearl necklace was around her neck amd her pearl earrings were shining in the light of the fire

" She said it would cost you." Thrax said as Martha nodded and went to her purse to get the money out

Thrax headed to his room he stopped at the empty room that belonged to his still born baby sister. He opened the door the baby stuff was gone his mother sold the stuff when his sister was born still born. This would be the maids new room he closed the door back the continued to his room.

Thrax knew the next day Irene would show up. Decorate the room then leave with her money and when his parents find the perfect maid she or he would be in the room three doors down from his.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Thrax woke up and looked around his room. He sighed sitting up amd then he stretched while yawning. Thrax went to his bathroom still in his pjs he turned on the water of his bathtub then plugged it up with the stopper he walked out to receive his clothes for today, he grabbed a fresh pair of underwear. Thrax then he walked back in his bathroom and turned off the water.

Thrax took off his pjs then folded them up he then got into his tub and relaxed into the water. He scubbed his body then once he was clean he unplugged the tub, stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the mirror he brushed his hair then brushed his teeth. Once that was down he dryed off then put on his underwear and clothes.

" Thrax, Irene is here." Martha said as Thrax sighed and went downstairs

" Yes mother. Hello Irene." Thrax said looking at his cousin who was to busy on her phone and he walked into the kitchen for breakfast

Irene went upstairs to the unused room to begin her work. Martha went into the kitchen where Thrax, Johnathan and Benjamin were. Martha fixed her coffee and sat next to her husband Johnathan smiled at her. Thrax rolled his eyes and he walked out after eating his breakfast.

Thrax sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Just then Ozzy walked in with Drix that stupid know it all. Ozzy was his brother's boyfriend aka fuck toy. Benjamin came in and wrapped his arms around Ozzy's waist. Ozzy blushed as Benjamin did this and smiled at him.

" Come on baby let's go to the beach today. Oh Thrax mom wants you to check on Irene the Maid will be here at 5 this afternoon." Benjamin said as Thrax got up from his chair and went upstairs to the maid's new room

Thrax knocked on the door and Irene answered the door. The room was now grey with white curtains the bed had navy blue clovers and white pillows. There was a cherry wood dresser in the room that matched the bed set.

" Looks nice." Thrax said as Irene nodded still on her phone and she walked downstairs to get paid

Thrax looked around the room then he went to the bathroom in the room. He saw new towels, soap and a new white rug. He knew his step mother's expensive taste. He walked out of the room and walked downstairs.

" So the maid is a girl named Serena." Johnthan said as Martha nodded and Thrax walked into the kitchen

" Serena?" Thrax questioned his step mother while looking at her and then his father

Johnathan nodded at his son then turned to his morning newspaper Thrax walked out of the house he hated when his father wouldn't talk to him. He hated his step mother if it weren't for her his mother wouldn't be dead. Thrax stopped and looked at the sky he missed his mother it had been years since his mother killed herself cause of the lost of his baby sister and his father breaking up with her for his step mother.

Thrax wasn't paying attention when he bumped into a young woman he looked at her on the ground in front of him. She had black hair her eyes were emerald green she was wearing a dress with a yellow top and a black skirt for the bottom. In her hair she had a little yellow bowie to match the dress.

He offered his hand to the young woman she looked at him with those emerlda green eyes and smiled. He helped her up she dusted herself off and turned to him still smiling.

" Hello my name is Aurora." Aurora said with a sweet smile and offerning her hand

" My name is Thrax. I am so sorry I didn't pay attention to were I was going. I have a lot on my mind." Thrax said apologic while rubbing the back of his neck and then he shook her hand

She looked into his eyes, Thrax never been stared at by anyone well besides bullies but he quickly shut them up. Her eyes were so gentle and her skin was so soft.

" It's all right. We all get caught up in our own little world. We just have to wake up ourselves up." Aurora said as he nodded and finally let go of her hand

" You are right. Thank you Aurora...I have to go." Thrax said walking off and not turning back

He hoped he see her again he kept walking around the town then finally around 6 he walked home. He opened the door and his eyes widen when he saw Aurora there in his house.

" I am so sorry I got your name wrong." Martha said to Aurora as Aurora poured her a cup of tea and smiled

" It's quite alright. Serena is actually my middle name. You may call me that if you wish." Aurora spoke gently and Martha nodded

Thrax stood there not believing his eyes nor ears. The woman he bumped into today was the maid!


	3. chapter 3

Aurora locked eyes with Thrax again the feeling of her looking at him again made him feel funny. Aurora walked up to him with a tray of sandwiches and tea Thrax looked at the sandwiches they had tomato, lettuce and cheese.

" Would you like one?" Aurora asked looking into Thrax's eyes and Thrax reached out towards the tray

" Yes." Thrax said grabbing one and biting into it

The sandwich was good he watched Aurora walk to his father who grabbed a sandwich then his half brother. Aurora set down the tray and he saw his step mother point to a chair. Aurora sat down in the chair and Thrax stood by his father. He knew his step mother was about to talk to Aurora.

" Now Aurora your schedule will be on your desk. The schedule doesn't change you do the same thing everyday. The responsibilities you'll have are cooking, cleaning, landry, making the beds and washing dishes. If i think of anything else I'll add it to your schedule but for now that is all. Now it's late and its dinner time." Martha spoke all snooty and Aurora nodded then walked into the kitchen after getting up

" Mom, Me and Ozzy will be upstairs." Benjamin said as Martha nodded at her son and they walked upstairs

Martha turned towards Thrax but he was gone. Thrax was in the kitchen with Aurora just watching her cook. She grabbed the box of pasta then the sauce she opened the fridge and grabbed mushrooms. Thrax smiled he loved mushrooms he continued watching Aurora cook. Once dinner was ready she set down the plates and then cups Thrax wanted to help but he knew he couldn't.

" Dinner is ready." Aurora said as Thrax nodded and called everyone for dinner

His father sat at the front of the table his step mother sat across from him Thrax took his place next to his father, his half brother sat next to his step mother and Ozxy sat next to Benjamin. As they ate Aurora left the room to go to her bedroom Thrax watched her go he couldn't leave without finishing his food.

" She's an excellent cook. Maybe one day she'll be family." Johnathan joked at the family part and Thrax's head shot up

Thrax looked towards the stairs seeing if she was eavesdropping which she wasn't. He got up after he ate and walked to Aurora's room then knocked on the door. Aurora opened the door she was wearing a white nightgown with thin straps. The lace in the nightgown was black Thrax's eyes traveled down looking at her body.

" Yes?" Aurora asked as Thrax snapped out of it and looked at her

" Everyone is done with dinner. Father liked it very much." Thrax spoke looking into her eyes and she smiled

She walked downstairs not knowing Thrax watched her go downstairs. He opened her bedroom door and went inside. Her clothes were folded up and the drawers to the dresser were open. Thrax looked at the perfume on the dresser and her shoes. Thrax walked out of the room before she came back and closed the door.

Aurora came upstairs he looked at her as she walked into her room amd closed the door. Thrax walked to his room and closed the door behind him. What was this feeling that he felt. He barely knew this girl but yet she made his whole world turn upside down.

Thrax went to bed and early that morning he walked downstairs dressed in his normal clothes. Aurora was fixing breakfast his father was reading the newspaper but his step mother wasn't there.

" Where's mom?" Thrax questioned his father and Johnathan looked at his son from his newspaper

" Shopping with your brother he proposed to Ozzy last night." Johnathan said simply as Thrax's eyes widen and sat down

His half brother waa getting married before him. Thrax looked at Aurora and then back at his father. If his half brother got married before him then Benjamin would be the mob boss not Thrax.

" Well I'm getting married to." Thrax said as Johnathan set down his newspaper and eyed his son very carefully

" Oh really? Who is this lovely lady or man who is marrying my boy?" Johnathan asked hoping he would catch his son in a lie and Thrax walked towards Aurora

He spun Aurora around she looked surprised at Thrax. Johnathan looked at the two his eyes widen at Thrax who had Aurora in his arms.

" She is the one." Thrax said as Aurora's eyes widen and Johnathan's mouth dropped

" Her?...Well welcome to the family. This changes everything Thrax. Your mother will have to speak to her alone you know that." Johnathan said as Thrax nodded letting go of Aurora and Aurora stared at him

Now he was really in deep shit he looked at her with apologic eyes. Johnathan continued to read his newspaper not knowing Thrax was still looking at Aurora and she was looking back. Aurora left the room after cutting the stove on low and Thrax followed her.

"Aurora wait I'm sorry." Thrax said grabbing her hand and she looked at him

" Sorry? Your sorry...Thrax I need this job to take care of my sick father. He's in the hospital with cancer. He's the only family I got and all you can say is I'm sorry." Aurora said with tears in her eyes and Thrax looked down

He never asked her why she wanted this job but he couldn't let his stupid half brother take everything he worked for. He pushed Aurora into the wall and her eyes widen. Thrax bared his yellow eyes into her eyes and she felt very scared of him.

" Look I'll pay ya if you play along. I can't let my pathetic excuse of a half brother to get everything I have worked hard for. Aurora I'll pay you 300 dollars if you do this for me if not I'll call the hospital to take care of your father." Thrax said looking at her and threatened

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Thrax. She clutched her fist as her lip trembled and then she looked down.

" I thought you were nice. But I guess your not. Your just like your family. Heartless but I will help you as long as you don't hurt my father." Aurora spoke trying not to cry but Thrax could hear it in her voice and he let her go

Thrax watched her go upstairs feeling like the biggest jackass for threatening her father. Did he really want to be the mob boss if it meant hurting Aurora?


	4. Chapter 4

Thrax went back into the kitchen luckily his father didn't hear the conversion. Johnathan was to busy reading when Martha, Benjamin and Ozzy came in. Thrax shallowed looking at his father as he set down his newspaper and went to his step mother whispering in her ear.

Martha's eyes widen and looked angry at Thrax she marched up to him then slapped him. He held his cheek and then looked at her. Her eyes were full of rage and she was breathing rapidly.

" I'll bring her down now. Your father will deal with you while I get your fianceé." Martha said walking away and stomping upstairs

" Thrax come here." Johnathan spoke remaining calm and Thrax walked to his father

Johnathan looked at his father and sighed. Thrax knew his parents were pissed off. He knew he was lying that poor Aurora would be put though hell cause of him. Thrax almost reconsidered his plan when his half brother looked at him with a smirk. Thrax growled lowly he wouldn't lose his opportunity to be the mob boss not in a million years.

" Father I love her. I want to marry her." Thrax spoke not looking in his father's eyes and Johnathan placed his hand on his shoulder he looked at his father

" Then your mother will take her shopping and you'll go with me to the tux shop. Maybe Mario will bake the wedding cake." Johnathan said as Thrax nodded then Martha came downstairs with Aurora and he looked at Aurora

Aurora had tears going down her face whatever his step mother said she made her cry. Thrax growled but held back his anger towards his step mother as Aurora walked to Thrax and Thrax wrapped his arms around her slowly.

" Just follow my lead Aurora. When I'm mob boss I'll let you go." Thrax whispered in her ear and she looked at him her emerald eyes full of tears

" Fine." Aurora whispered harshly and glaring at him

Now she hated him great. Thrax sighed softly looking away from her now they were in a pickle because of him. He held Aurora close then looked at his step mother.

" We will go to the dress shop after dinner. Aurora just cause your engaged to Thrax does not mean you will not work." Martha said harshly and Thrax gritted his teeth

" You can't do that. She's engaged to me! Make Ozzy clean but Aurora will not clean." Thrax yelled as his mother raised her hand again but Johnathan stopped her and looked at her

Johnathan walked away with Martha as Thrax glared at her while holding Aurora close. Benjamin was sitting down watching the show with Ozzy in his lap. Martha and Johnathan walked back in Thrax looked at his step mother who smiled in a wicked way at him.

" Son we have decided to let Aurora not work for us anymore. You two will share the same bedroom since you two are engaged. She will meet the family and your mother will be in charge of teaching her the ways of this family." Johnathan said as Thrax's eyes widened and sneered at Martha

" Anything wrong son?" Martha said with a smirk and Thrax gritted his teeth with anger

Thrax continued to glare at Martha then finally he moved Aurora behind him and his step mother crossed her arms while looking at Thrax. Thrax wanted to hit her but he knew what his father would do.

" No mother. Nothing is wrong." Thrax said gritting his teeth and walked out of the kitchen with Aurora

They went in his room he closed the door behind them and sat on his bed. Thrax looked at Aurora with a sad look and motioned her to him. Aurora went over to him and he pulled her close to him making her sit on the bed next to him.

" Just listen to my mother. She will help you with everything. As long as I become mob boss before my half brother then I'll let you go but till then your mine." Thrax said not looking at her and keeping his cold look

" Thrax...Ok I will do as your mother says. I'll go ahead and move my stuff in here." Aurora said as she got up and left the room

Thrax sighed softly why was he being this way. He couldn't lose being the mob boss especially to him. The door opened he looked up there was Aurora with her stuff she set her stuff in the other side of Thrax's dresser. She turned towards Thrax looking into his eyes and he looked into hers.

" Come sit. From now on in the bedroom you call me master. Around the family you call me by my name but here it's Master. If you disobey me there will be consequences." Thrax said as Aurora sat beside him and looked away from him

" Fine...I mean yes Master." Aurora said harshly and he yanked her chin towards him glaring at her

Thrax let chin go then she got up and walked towards the bathroom with her nightgown he saw her in the first day they ment. He grabbed her and she turned towards him quickly.

" It's only lunch time we have all day to get to know each other." Thrax said as he saw fear in her eyes but he didn't let her go and then she fully turned towardx him

" Yes Master." Aurora said trying not to sound mean and he let go of her

Thrax grabbed her clothes from her and set them in the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door then looped her arm around Aurora's arm and walked out his room. He walked downstairs with her and then walked outside of the house. Thrax looked at the city and then he looked at Aurora.

" Pick a place to go Aurora." Thrax said continuing to look at her and she looked back at him

" Well I've always liked the aquatic garden." Aurora said as she smiled a little bit and he walked to the left where the aquatic gardens

They arrived at the aquatic gardens. Aurora smiled happily looking at the flowers then the fish in the tanks around the flowers. Thrax looked at the shark tank that was near the angler fish. Aurora walked towards the tulips which were in front of the angel fish and Thrax followed behind her.

Thrax watched the fish and then his eyes landed on Aurora. She watched the fish when she saw Thrax looking at her. She turned around and he wrapped his arms around her. Her heart started to beat rapidly as he got closer to her face and then she felt his lips on her lips. Her first kiss was taken by a man she barley knew once he pulled away she stared at him.

Thrax picked her up amd started to walk towards the house. His step mother would be angry if they were late. He set Aurora down gently and saw her touch her lips where he had kissed he smirked then opened the door.

" There you two are." Martha said as she grabbed Aurora and went out the door again

Thrax followed behind there was the care waiting for him, his step mother, father and Aurora. Thrax opened the car door letting his mother in and then Aurora followed behind her. Thrax got in the car after the two got in and he buckled his seat belt.

The car started up and the driver drove. They arrived at the dress shop which was next to the tux shop. Thrax gulped at the tux shop he hated wearing those suits he had to wear one when he was eleven when his father married Benjamin's mother. Thrax stepped out first then his step mother followed by Aurora and his father. Johnathan lead Thrax to the tux shop while Martha went to the dress shop with Aurora.


	5. Chapter 5

In the tux shop Thrax looked around and noticed all the new tuxes. He was the ties, bow ties and clip on ties for people who were lazy. Thrax went to the tux that had a green tie and the suit was black. Johnathan watched Thrax while looking at the time.

Thrax went up to his father and pointed to the suit that he wanted. His father nodded and went to the counter to pay for the tux Theax had chosen. Thrax walked put once the suit was paid for and sat on the bench waiting for Aurora. Hopefully she found something she liked even if it was just a marriage to get what he wanted her to get something she liked.

~Meanwhile in the dress shop~

Aurora looked at each dress she didn't like some of the designs then her eyes landed on a simple dress with sleeves that reminded her of sleeping beauty the top was just like the top from sleeping beauty but there was little flowers on the skirt of the dress. Martha walked to Aurora then looked at dress she had picked.

" This simple thing? Are you sure?" Martha questioned as Aurora nodded and Martha rolled her eyes

Martha paid for the simple dress then her eyes lit up when she saw another dress that was a ball gown dress. She walked right up to the ball gown dress then paid for it. Aurora had already left the shop then sat beside Thrax who grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly.

Johnathan walked out of the tux and his step mother came out of the dress shop. Thrax stood up holding Aurora's hand as his parents walked towards them then they headed to the car. Aurora looked at Thrax and there hands. Thrax opened the car door his father went in first then his step mother and finally Aurora.

Thrax went in after Aurora and sat down beside her. Thrax looked at her and she stared out the window of the car watching the trees go by. Thrax lifted her hand towards his lips and she turned her head towards him.

He looked at her as he kissed her hand then he got close to her face she didn't know either to let him kiss her to continue this charade or should she back away. Before she could make a decision Thrax's lips were on hers again she blushed and closed her eyes.

Thrax pulled away and brought Aurora close to his chest she was still blushing. His eyes looked at his parents who were looking at the two. Thrax smirked inside his head he had them fooled that Aurora was his girl.

" We are home." Johnathan said as Thrax nodded and got out of the car with Aurora

Thrax lead Aurora upstairs to there bedroom he opened the door she walked into the room first then he walked in. Thrax closed the door and then sighed in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora looked at Thrax as he sighed then made his way towards the bed. She watched him sit on the bed and covered his face.

Aurora walked towards Thrax then placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and placed his hand on hers. She smiled gently at him and he smiled back. Aurora sat beside him and he sighed again.

" Thrax ... It's alright." Aurora spoke gently and he looked at her

" Aurora ... I'm fine and I thought I told you to call me Master do you want to be punished." Thrax harshly and she frowned then looked away from him

She nodded looking away from him she bit her lip tears going down her face. Thrax sighed as he brought her close to him and rubbed her back. He looked at Aurora as she cried into his chest and he kissed her head gently.

" As your Master I order you to stop crying." Thrax demanded and Aurora looked at him sniffing

" Y...yes sir." Aurora said trembling and he looked at the wall

He laid down on the bed pulling her close to him and looked at the celing with a blank stare. Aurora got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

" Where do you think your going? Your my girl you change right here in front of me." Thrax said Aurora turned toward him and then she sighed

" Yes Master." Aurora said as she started changing out of her clothes and he watched her

Aurora blushed trying to cover herself but Thrax was watching her like a hawk. She took off her bra and felt hands on her body. She turned around and there was Thrax touching her. She almost slapped him but she couldn't do it.

Thrax looked at her body and then he looked at her eyes. He quickly shook his head and put her white nightgown on her. He walked away from her amd went into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and felt his heart beating fast.

Everything's been so messed up here lately

Pretty sure she don't wanna be my baby

Oh, she don't love me, she don't love me

She don't love me, she don't love me

But that's okay

'Cause I love me, yeah, I love me

Yeah, I love me

Yeah, I love myself anyway

Hey

Everything's gonna be alright

Everything's gonna be okay

It's gonna be a good, good, life

That's what my therapist say

Everything's gonna be alright

Everything's gonna be just fine

It's gonna be a good, good life

I'm a mess, I'm a loser

I'm a hater, I'm a user

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed

I don't trust no one around us

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

Nobody shows up unless I'm paying

Have a drink on me cheers to the failing

Oh, she don't love me, she don't love me

She don't love me, she don't love me

But that's okay

'Cause I love me, yeah, I love me

Yeah, I love me

Yeah, I love myself anyway

Hey

Everything's gonna be alright

Everything's gonna be okay

It's gonna be a good, good life

That's what my therapist say

Everything's gonna be alright

Everything's gonna be just fine

It's gonna be a good, good life

I'm a mess, I'm a loser

I'm a hater, I'm a user

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed

I don't trust no one around us

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

Everything's gonna be alright, alright

Everything's gonna be just fine, just fine

It's gonna be a good, good life

I'm a mess, I'm a loser

I'm a hater, I'm a user

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new

I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed

I don't trust no one around us

I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new


	7. Chapter 7

Thrax stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower he looked at Aurora who was in the got into the bed and brought Aurora close to him.

He fell asleep holding her close to him and Aurora fell asleep to. The next day he woke up Aurora was sleeping on his chest sleeping peacefully. Thrax blushed then moved her hair out of her face smiling gently and kisses her forehead.

Aurora moved in her sleep he watched her move. She slowly wakes up and looks around seeing Thrax smirking at her. She blushed and moved away slowly from him.

Thrax stopped her from moving away from him and got on top of her. She blushed very hard as he was smirking above her now. Before he could touch her a knock at the door stopped him. He got off of her and went to the door to answer.

He opened the door and there was his father standing at the door. Thrax looked at his father and his father looked at him then Aurora who was still on the bed.

" Was I interpretting something?" Johnathan asked as Thrax glared at him and Aurora blushed

" Not at all. What do you want old man?" Thrax said growling as Johnathan took out four pieces of paper and Thrax looked confused

Johnathan gave the four pieces of paper to Thrax and walked downstairs. Thrax looked at the piece of paper very confused till he saw that they said you are invited to the marriage of Thrax James Roxas and Aurora Serena Eanderson.

" Let's go Aurora now." Thrax said as he left the room and she followed behind him wearing a robe

Aurora made it to Thrax as he handed the invitations back to his father and she looked at the two. She felt there was going to be a big fight between the two so she kissed Thrax without a single warning.

Thrax stopped what he was doing then wrapped his arms around Aurora and closed his eyes melting into the kiss. Benjamin looked at the two kissing then walked away. She pulled away from Thrax and he looked at her.

" Thrax you have to work with me on this. Don't be angry." Aurora spoke gently looking at him and he nodded

" Ok." Thrax said as she smiled at him sweetly and he holds her hand

Aurora sat down at the table with a smile and Thrax sat beside her. They ate breakfast quietly


End file.
